


The Spell, the Skirts, and the Thigh Highs

by MusicalManiac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 6 chapters, America is basically Sailor Moon, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack because I have really bad writing skills, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Just a generic magical girl story, Magical Girls, Ok maybe not a generic magical girl story because it has a twist, The Axis is just confused, Then they become magical girls, They are all in highschool, What Was I Thinking?, Wrote this a while back, i wrote this all in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac
Summary: The one where America watches a magical girl anime for the first time and England's spell book was right there.





	1. America Watches Anime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from one of my friends after I made a joke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America watches his first magical girl anime!

America was spread across his couch, fully engulfed in the bright colors flashing on his TV screen. His eyes widened as the girls finished their transformations. He watched as a blonde girl ran across the screen towards the monster getting ready to attack. Lithuania walked over to the country on the couch and tapped his shoulder. "More milkshake?" Lithuania asked the country. America did not hear him, he just continued watching the anime. Lithuania just sighed and walked away. America propped himself up on his elbows. The television started fading to black as the episode ended.

 

America let out a long yawn as he got up from his couch. "Lithuania! When's the world meeting? Lithuania!" America called out. Lithuania dragged himself into the country's living room. "Yes?" Lithuania sighed. "When's the world meeting?" America asked again. "2 days from now. At England's place." Lithuania responded coldly. "Ok! Maybe you can make milkshakes for everyone!" America responded giving Lithuania a thumbs up. Lithuania smiled and retreated back into the kitchen. He returned with a milkshake which America snatched from his hand and slurped loudly. Lithuania smiled at the other man nervously. America threw the empty cup at Lithuania which Lithuania caught. Lithuania retreated once again to the kitchen, where he started washing the dishes.

The next day, America woke up and rushed around the house to get ready for the flight. He put on the most patriotic clothes he could find and waited for Lithuania by the door. The other nation made his way down the stairs, and they both set off to England. After a long flight, the two nations walked off the flight, a bit jet lagged.

They walked into their hotel room, and fell asleep quickly. They woke up (miraculously) already dressed. Lithuania rushed into the bathroom to brush his hair, while America just stayed in bed and complained about not being called "Awesome Alfred the Great". As soon as Lithuania and America were both ready, they left for the meeting.

When they arrived, it was the normal set up, with tables and chairs arranged in a 'U' shape for the countries to sit in. The 2 men took their seats as more countries filed in. When France arrived, England shot him an evil glare. The meeting was normal. France, England, and America fought with each other, Russia terrified everyone, China said 'aru' after every sentence, and Germany had to take charge of the meeting. When the meeting ended, America started walking towards England's door. Then, something caught America's eye. Sitting atop a table near the door of England's house was England's spell book.

America looked around, only to find some members of the Allies and the Axis collecting papers in the meeting room. Knowing it would make the older nation mad, he grabbed the spell book and flipped through the pages.

He spotted many boring spells, until he found the perfect spell. It read 'Magical Girl Spell'. An evil grin crept up on his face. "Magical girl you say?" America whispered to himself. He imagined himself in a mini skirt and thigh highs. He contemplated for 2 seconds and started reciting the spell. "O' who wants to be the best magical girl you see? Me! Me! My friends do too, so they can be magical girls, just like awesome me!" America began to levitate off of the ground, a strange wind blowing through his hair. "I don't care if I have to go to school. I just want a mini skirt cause they're cool. O' who wants to be the best magical girl you see? Me! Me!" He continued to chant at a steady pace. A glow radiated from the book and sucked him in. He heard voices screaming his name behind him but he ignored him as he was brought into a new world.

Soon, he was at Hetalia Academy sitting at a desk with a homework sheet in front of him. The teacher walked past his desk, so he started to pretend to do his work. He looked over and saw England mumbling to himself. England shot America a quick glare before returning to his conversation with himself. America started to regret using the spell. The school bell rang, and all the countries were dismissed from class.

In the hallway, he was stopped by the other allied forces. "WHAT THE F-" England began yelling at America before China put his hand up stopping him. "WHY THE HECK ARE WE IN HIGH SCHOOL ARU? WHY WAS I FORCED TO DO CALCULUS??? DID YOU KNOW THAT I AM OVER A THOUSAND YEARS OLD ARU?" China screamed at America. Everyone in the hallways of the school stopped to look at the nation. China took in a deep breath, his face red and sweaty. The school bell rang again, stopping any further discussion. 'Saved by the bell...' America thought. The other countries still stood in front of America, not moving. "Don't you have to be somewhere?" America asked. "We- we don't know our schedules yet." Canada answered shyly. America came to the sudden realization that he was in no better of a position than the others. Before he could put on a "heroic" act to get everyone to class, a huge roar boomed from outside. The nations turned to be met with gargantuan monster.


	2. Team Awesome America Is A Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The allies come together and defeat the monster. Turns out, the spell affected more than just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is better than the other one.

When America saw the monster, he knew exactly what to do. He lifted his head up to the sky before shouting, "MOON PRISM POWER!". "EXCUSE ME! THAT'S COPYRIGHTED!" A voice yelled from above. "God?" America asked looking up at the ceiling. "No, it's just Grandpa Rome." Italy responded. "Hey, Grandpa Roma!" Italy yelled up to the sky. "Wait, when did you guys get here?" England exclaimed turning towards the Axis, who were now right beside him. "We got here when you did," Germany explained. "Around the time the author said that the allies and the axis were in front of America." Japan added. The other nations looked at him with a confused expression.

"Well then, if that's copyrighted, ALLIES TRANSFORM!" America yelled even louder this time. Soon, music started playing and a glow radiated from the Allies. America was first, with cheeseburgers swirling around him. He finished in an American flag mini skirt and tank top with red thigh high boots. Next was England, with the Union Jack turning into an outfit which consisted of a Union Jack turtle neck, and mini skirt with white heelys. Then, France started transforming. Roses circled him forming a sphere. He was wearing red heels, a white mini skirt, and a blue crop top. Meanwhile, the Axis watched in horror as a bunch of grown men danced around in mini skirts. Then it was China's turn. He grabbed a piece of bamboo, swirling it around in his hand. Soon, he was in a red V- neck and mini skirt with yellow stars on both. Next was Canada. A red flannel shirt appeared and grew to supersize (even bigger than America's burgers!) and hugged him. Soon, he wore a white, maple leaf tee with a red mini skirt. Lastly, was Russia, whose scarf became white sneakers, a blue crop top, and a red mini skirt. They all fell to the ground on their feet. "In the name of the Earth," America began making weird hand signals. "And England's terrible cooking." the nations all grouped together. "WE PUNISH YOU!" they screamed.

Germany, Japan, and Italy looked at the allies with what looked like a mix of fear, confusion, and embarrassment. "Canada's not an ally..." Germany exclaimed breaking the awkward silence. "B-but he transformed when I said 'Allies transform'!" America whined. Another loud roar shook the building and America immediately also knew what to do. "ALLIES ATTACK!" America screamed.

The allies rushed at the monster, jumping through the window. France took out a rose that had spikes instead of thorns and chucked it at the monster. It hit the monster, scratching him up a bit, but not doing much harm. Russia magically got a scarf, which turned into a rope. The rope wrapped around the monster's leg pulling it to the ground. This angered the monster, who let out a large "SCREEE!". England was up next, he rolled over on his heelys throwing a cake he had burnt a week ago in the monster's face. The monster coughed and sputtered, trying to get the taste out of its mouth. China screamed "PANDA!" which caused a giant panda to appear. The panda jumped on top of the monster. To finish it off, America jumped off of England's head, and did a flip in the air. As he approached the monster, he put his foot out in front of him. He landed on the monster's nose with a sickening crack. The monster began to turn to dust. The panda got off of the monster and walked away. Their outfits were beginning to fade away.

Suddenly, they heard clapping. The students and teachers of the academy were circled around them, many cheers and even a whistle could be heard. America bowed exclaiming "Yes. I am the hero. I saved the others from the monster.".

Not long after, the crowd cleared out, and the nations were left sitting around. The allies were back in their normal outfits. "So, how do we get rid of this spell?" America asked England. "We have to defeat all of the monsters and the ultimate monster." England replied seriously. "I see..." America replied. "England-San, where are we supposed to live?" Japan asked. "Here at the school, I guess." Germany answered. America collapsed on his back. "I miss Lithuania. He was the best dude ever. He would bring me milkshakes, wash my dishes and clothes, and clean the house," America sighed. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky. "Let's get inside." Canada exclaimed. "Wait, did you ever do anything while we fought that monster?" France asked straightening up. "I tried to, but America jumped on England's head." Canada sighed. The nations didn't hear Canada, and the group walked inside the building just as the first few raindrops began to fall.

Little did they know, someone had been listening in on their conversation the whole time. "Nations, huh. Himaruya will regret not putting me in Hetalia!" A voice exclaimed. It thundered in the distance. "I'll show them a real monster."</p>


	3. The One Where Everyone Fights Eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy finds a house they can all stay in and makes pasta. Soon they get a new threat, but this one they might not be able to fight off so easily.

Somehow, Italy found a place for them to stay and decided to make pasta. "I love pasta! Ve~" Italy exclaimed, adding his famous 've' to the end of his sentence.

"Do you always say 've' after everything you say?" England asked Italy. Italy's smile faded to almost what could be described as an evil frown. He put down the giant spoon he was using to stir the pasta with and turned around to face Arthur. "I guess it's for the same reason you talk with that funny accent." Italy responded coldly (even colder than Russia's winters). England leaned back in his seat and cracked his knuckles. "My accent? My accent? Why don't you look in the mirror. Oh wait, it broke the second you looked in it. Never mind because-" England was cut off by America. "Honestly dude, your accent sucks!" America exclaimed angrily. "It really does. Kinda like that one time." France exclaimed winking at England who buried his head in his hands. "Wait, you slept with France? Wow, I didn't know your standards were that low." America chuckled, causing England to hide his face even more. "I never slept with that frog! I don't even want to be within 5 feet of him!" England angrily responded. "If I'm the frog, does that make you the princess?" France replied smoothly. " England's face turned beet red. "He's so angry his eyebrows came off of his face." America said, acknowledging England's eyebrows which were now suspended in mid-air.

"You know what? Alfred, we wouldn't be in this situation if you would've just never have played with my spell book!" England yelled, pointing a finger at America accusingly. "I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS IF IT WASN'T FOR JAPAN AND HIS STUPID ANIME!" America screamed back.

"America-san, my animes are not responsible for your bad decisions and terrible roasting abilities." Japan replied with the same blank expression that always painted his face.

America leaned back in his seat obviously offended. "T-terrible... roasting abilities?" America whined. "You think my insults are... terrible?" Japan didn't look like he cared at all for the nation, as he continued looking off into blank space.

"Can we just get to the task at hand? We need to figure out how to defeat these aliens!" Germany yelled slamming his hands on the table. "Don't yell at us with that hairline!" England yelled back. Germany choked on his saliva. The other nations looked at him in anticipation for a comeback.

"MY hairline? Your hairline is so old, it was created before China was born!" Germany exclaimed. The other nations were shocked at the other country's outburst.

"Yeah, the same age as your mom." America said, looking over at Germany. A collection of 'oooooos' could be heard from the other nations. "You just got, how you kids say, roasted, aru!" China said, laughing hysterically.

Germany got up from his seat and walked over to China, pulling out China's chair from under the table. "BOI WHY ARE YOU WEARING SOCKS WITH SANDALS!?" Germany yelled, obviously referring to China's odd fashion choice. The room went completely silent. The other countries looked at the insulted nation in fear of what he might do to Germany. China took in a deep breath. "They're better than your Payless™ Yeezys™." He said coldly.

Germany stumbled back into the wall in embarrassment. The other countries sat frozen, surprised that China came up with such a savage and modern roast.

"The pasta's ready! Who wants some?" Italy exclaimed cheerfully, breaking the silence. "No thanks, I'm content with my free healthcare." Canada responded calmly, looking over at his brother. The countries ate their pasta in silence.

A knock on the door startled them all. "I'll get it!" America exclaimed, in his normal "I'm the hero" tone. When he opened the door, he saw a woman with long brown hair, a bat, and a green army uniform. The woman hit America over the head with the bat. He fell to the ground. She stepped over his body and made her way into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" the woman demanded.

"Where is who? Who is he?" England yelled back.

"Himuruya! Where is he?" she demanded once again.

"You mean the dude who created us?" Japan asked calmly.

"CAN ANYONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?" England screamed. "You don't know? Japan can break the fourth wall!" Italy responded cheerfully. "Now tell me where Himaruya is!" the woman screamed at the nations. "Y- you are aware that we live in an anime, right?" Japan responded nervously. "WAIT WHAT? WE LIVE IN AN ANIME? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" England yelled flailing around. "Of course we live in an anime! Think about it. Have you ever noticed those box thingies that appear whenever something surprising happens?" Japan replied. "Also how our bodies turn white sometimes and we get really small." Japan added. "Now that I think about it, teddy bears shouldn't talk right? So, I'm not surprised." Canada added. The woman looked surprised at this discovery.

"You know what? I'll just take you all instead!" the woman exclaimed evilly, taking out a bat. The remaining allies looked around at each other, giving nods of agreement. "ALLIES TRANSFORM!" they all yelled in unison. The woman looked horrified as she watched the group of men dance around in mini skirts. France threw a rose at the woman, but she dodged it. "Do you not know who I am? I am Mexico!" Mexico said, dodging yet another of France's roses.

Mexico dove out of the window and ran into the gloomy night (she was ok, they were on the 1st floor). The allies ran out the window behind her. "PANDA!" China cried out. A giant panda appeared in the direction Mexico was running. She screamed and ran in the opposite direction right towards the allies. "In the name of the Earth. We punish you!" France exclaimed attempting to imitate America's hand signals.

Meanwhile, the Axis watched out the window as grown men in mini skirts made odd hand motions and chanted what sounded like a generic anime taunt. The nation by the door woke up, rubbing his head. "Did I miss anything?" he asked, but no one answered. "You are trapped. Now become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia requested (though he more demanded it, as his tone created an evil atmosphere). "No one wants to do that. Literally nobody." England exclaimed shaking his head slowly.

Mexico let out a deep, hearty laugh. "La estrellas!" Mexico whispered, looking up at the starry night sky. The allies were confused, they looked around for any activity, but there was none. But then, stars from the dark night sky began falling towards the group. The allies flailed their arms trying to avoid the stars. Mexico laughed again. "See you guys later. Ta ta!" Mexico singsonged, disappearing into the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what happened was I lost my original copy of this whole chapter and I was up until 1:00 am re writing it. Sorry if the roasts are bad, they're supposed to be (and they're like that because I was tired). Japan can only break the 4th wall because anime originates in Japan, so I assumed he would have knowledge of it.


	4. The Drive Thru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Allies (America mostly) decides that the Axis are in too much danger to stay at Italy's house, so they come along for the ride to find Mexico. Italy gets hungry and starts whining, so Germany pulls up at a drive thru.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of Alcohol

The allies ran around frantically to avoid the stars falling from the sky. France threw roses at the incoming stars to no avail. England just kept yelling "Bloody wanker!" at France. The allies watched helplessly as the mysterious woman ran into the night. As soon as she was out of eye view, the stars stopped falling. America jumped through the window, in his signature mini skirt and thigh highs. "What'd I miss?" America exclaimed loudly. "Nothing much, da." Russia said, with a dark aura forming around him. The other countries backed away from him and cowered together near the window.

Inside, they could hear an argument brewing. "HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!" A deep voice yelled. "Sorry Germany, I was just trying to use the bathroom!" A high pitched voice responded. "NOT WHILE I'M IN HERE!" The deep voice yelled back, who had now been identified as Germany. "Excuse me, but Germany-san, I think next time you should lock the bathroom door." A calm voice said. "THE LIGHT WAS ON! HE SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT I WAS IN THERE!" Germany yelled back. The high and deep voice went back and forth for a while. The nations inside the house marched outside with an annoyed Japan, angry Germany, and scared Italy.

"What was that about?" France asked. "Well, Italy doesn't seem to understand what privacy is." Germany spat, looking at Italy. Italy had his hand on his white flag, until he decided to leave it in his pocket. He took in a deep breath. "I was just trying to-" then, the tune of "Fast Food Song" started to play.

"Wait, hold up, someone has a phone?!" Germany exclaimed. "Who else, aru?" China said, sending a deathly glare to America. "Now that I think about it, I do have my phone!" America exclaimed, pulling his phone out of his miniskirt.

"Hello?" America answered holding the phone up to his ear. "Where are you? I haven't seen you in like, 3 days!" The voice over the phone said. "It's for you," America declared, pushing the phone into England's hands.

"Hello," England was cut off by loud screeching over the line. "You know what? I'll face time you!" The voice said. America's phone lit up with a face time call. England swiped his finger up and answered it. He put it on speaker and turned the phone towards the other nations. An image of Korea appeared. The dim lighting in the room made him harder to see, but they knew it was Korea for sure.

"Where are you guys right now? I haven't seen you in days!" Korea asked. The nations all scratched their heads in confusion. "I'll take that as you don't know. Anyways, China, man! This party is lit!" China face palmed at the last comment. "You are at a party, aru?" China hissed. "YEAH BRUH! IT'S LIT!" Korea yelled, making the OK symbol with his left hand. China sighed. Music blasted in the background. "WOOHOO! GERMANY'S HOUSE HAS BOOZE! PARTAY!" A voice in the background yelled. "WAIT WHAT? PRUSSIA DO NOT DRINK MY BEER!" Germany screamed at the phone.

"Why are you at Germany's house, aru?" China questioned sternly. "Well you see, once you disappeared, I found a new life! A fun life!" Korea answered. The song changed to something more hip hop ish. "Who else is there with you and your new 'fun life'?" China asked. "This Albino dude, this alien dude, this cross dresser dude, some other people, and oh! Hong Kong is here too!" Korea bellowed, pointing the camera at Hong Kong, who had sunglasses on and was break dancing with a crowd chanting "Go dude!". "I never knew he could dance like that." Korea joked. China stood frozen, making a face that was between surprised and disappointed. "Anyways, my song is on, so bye!" Korea roared. "I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR PEE PEE HOLE! BLUNT IN THE OTHER HAND WATCH ME ROLL!" Korea screamed. England didn't get a chance to hang up, as Korea had already done that.

"You need to control your kids, dude." America said. China was still frozen. "The fu- I mean, what even was that, aru?!" China rebuked. "Are you more surprised that Hong Kong was break dancing or the whole party thing?" America asked. "Everything, aru! Everything!" China responded. "I should be the mad one, they're drinking all my beer!" Germany tittered. China shot him a glare. The nations stood silent until it was broken.

"We need to go find Mexico. Like right now before she causes even more trouble." Canada cautioned quietly, only for his brother to repeat the same sentence but louder so everyone could hear. The gang ran to the front of the house and piled into a white van (which was conveniently parked outside the house). Germany stumbled into the driver's seat, while the other nations fought for shotgun. Of course, Italy got to ride shotgun after whining and waving a white flag in their faces multiple times. They slammed the doors, and drove away.

As soon as Germany pulled onto the highway, Italy began whining. "Germanyyyyyyy, I want foooood!" Italy whined. After 10 minutes of Italy whining and France and England's continuous arguing, Germany pulled into a Wendy's™ drive thru. "Why Wendy's™? Why not McDonalds™?" America asked. "Well, I really like their tweets. They're li-" Germany stopped midway, remembering the earlier face time with Korea. He didn't feel like triggering China, so he kept quiet. He pulled behind a grey SUV, which had loud music blasting from it. He rested his head on the steering wheel, letting out a sigh.

When he pulled up to speaker, it took a while for a voice to come on, so he started asking for orders then. "So what do you guys want?" He asked. "I don't eat American trash!" England spat. "I don't want anything." China said. "Me neither. But thanks for the offer England-san!" Japan agreed. "I'll have a large fry and an extra large burger, and not to mention my large shake!" America answered. "I'll have some water!" France said. Russia just sat by the window, looking out the window at the scenery. "Can I have some water as well?" Canada whispered. "Italy, what do you want?" Germany asked. "PASTA!!!" Italy giggled. "They don't have pasta at Wendy's™." Germany said. "Th-they don't have pasta?" Italy cried out. Italy went limp in his seat, mumbling to himself. "O-okay." Germany said. "Hello, sorry for the wait. Welcome to Wendy's™, where twitter savagery runs rampant, but not E coli like some other places *cough* Chipotle *cough*. What would you like to order?" The worker exclaimed. "Can I please have a large fry, an extra large cheeseburger, and a large shake? I would also like a water, with ice." Germany gushed. "Ok, anything else?" The worker asked. Canada sat up in his seat, praying that Germany had heard his order. "Nope." Germany laughed. Canada got pretty mad at that, and almost shouted, until the minivan hit a weird bump and America shrieked. "MY GLASSES! MY BEAUTIFUL GLASSES!" America shouted waving his arms around frantically. "America-san, they're just glasses. You can buy new ones." Japan stated calmly. "Yes, but I payed for those glasses with the money I owe to China!" America babbled. "Wait, what aru?" China exclaimed. "How am I supposed to see the McDonald's™ golden arches now that I am half blind? How am I supposed to see the millions of dollars of debt I am in because of all the money I owe, but choose to ignore? How am I supposed to see Lithuania's beautiful shakes he makes? Or Tony?" America pleaded.

Germany collected the food and passed it back to the people who wanted it. America stopped complaining as soon as he saw his burger, fries, and shake. When the worker asked for money (after forgetting to do it before Germany got the food), Germany just drove off. The group continued down the highway, and the night began to fade into day, and the sun soon came out. Italy fell out of his depression and went back to his normal self.

They turned onto a dirt road and saw a sign that read "Mexico's Merry Cornmaze!". It seemed legit so they parked the white mini van, and headed inside. A dude in a sombrero approached them as they walked towards a 2 way path. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you. Go down this path instead," He said, pointing to a darker, shadier path, with withered trees. The allies had no protests, and they walked down the shady path. The axis had no time to react before the dude in the sombrero took of his hat and mustache to reveal Mexico herself. She let out an evil laugh and disappeared into the day (though, disappearing in the night sounds better). The axis stood idle. Japan knew he had to save his friends, so he did the only logical thing to do in that situation.

"AXIS TRANSFORM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made a Hamilton reference. I would like to thank the people who support this story.
> 
> Here are the links to the songs mentioned in this chapter:
> 
> America's Ringtone:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pgPq4FGWfk
> 
> AND  
> Korea's Jam:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJifZLjipxo&has_verified=1  
> (WARNING: MAY BE INAPPROPRIATE FOR SOME VIEWERS)


	5. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our nations find themselves in the final battle. Can they face the challenge head on or will I just need to write another chapter to keep you waiting?

As the allied forces continued down the path, they began to realize that they might have taken the wrong path. The sky had started to turn a grey color, the trees were withered and old, and the path was just a cluster of broken branches and mud.

"Maybe we should turn back..." Canada whispered. America huffed and kept walking. "Actually, the ghostly voice might be right, aru." China agreed, beginning to head in the opposite direction.

"If we turn back now, I'll never save you guys from Mexico!" America whined.

"Who said you were going to save us? Plus you're half blind." England said. "I hate to say this, but I agree with angleterre." France said, beginning to turn around in the opposite direction. "Wherever China goes I must go, da." Russia said, catching up to China who obviously did not enjoy Russia's close proximity to him. America crossed his arms and walked ahead. Somewhere, there was a rustle in the forest. This alarmed the allies. France held a rose in his hand, China had his hands cupped over his mouth, England took out an old scone that was burnt, Russia's scarf began moving like arms, and America's boots glowed a bright blue. "Who goes there?" America bellowed, making his voice 'extra heroic'.

Italy, Germany, and Japan emerged from behind the trees. Italy jumped up and down, twirling in his newly acquired mini skirt. Germany poked and prodded at his outfit, his muscular build not going well with the cutesy outfit. Japan just stood there, watching the others fix their outfits. "Germany! Look! My tiara is made out of pasta!" Italy bellowed. "I can see that, Italy." Germany said. "THERE YOU GUYS ARE! WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" America shouted, opening up his arms for a hug. Germany and Japan backed away, but Italy seemed more than happy to suffocate America in a hug. Even though the axis knew that the allies weren't looking for them, they were still grateful that America acknowledged them.

The group decided to cut the chit chat and continued down the path. As they progressed further, a big building became more and more apparent. "Guys, I think we've hit the jackpot!" America said excitedly. The building had a giant yellow 'm' on the front. "MCDONALDS!!!" America screamed running ahead of the group. "SLOW DOWN!" England yelled from behind him. Too bad that America was already a good 20 feet ahead of them by then. As soon as the group caught up with America, they opened the doors to find America tied up and gagged. They were about to run his aid but then they heard a voice. 

"You guys thought that just because you found me I would be defeated so easily?" The voice cackled. A figure emerged from the shadows. Mexico. "Germany, I'm scared!" Italy whined. Mexico flipped up a switch, and Italy fell through a trap door. "ITALY!" Everyone (except America and Mexico) cried out. Mexico cackled again.

"You see, guys, I'm actually not all that evil. My backstory is sad. Long ago in a town far far away," Mexico began. "I was a young country. As a kid, I loved to run around and throw stuff at people. Soon, I grew up." Mexico snapped her fingers and a spotlight appeared on her, the rest of the room pitch black.

"I heard from someone that there was going to be an anime about all the countries in the world. Its name? Hetalia: Axis Powers. So, I was hopeful that I would be a character." Mexico plastered a smile on her face, stars in her eyes. "Then I found out that Himaruya didn't put me in his anime! So, I was forced to live here! I thought that maybe I would get some recognition, but I didn't. So now, I live within a spell, only a slither of hope in me after being rejected and ignored." Mexico finally finished and all of the lights turned back on. France sniffled and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. "How are you alive if you aren't a character?" England asked. "The fans keep me alive." Mexico responded. "Now that you've heard my backstory, we can fight each other!" Mexico snapped her fingers and vines encased the other nations. "Now Himaruya can see that I am a character! Ta ta folks!"

 

  
All Italy could feel was air. Air and the sound of people screaming his name behind him. Italy started crying as his whole life flashed before his eyes, tears wetting his face. Even though he was immortal, he feared death. "Italy!" A voice boomed. Italy jumped at the noise. He looked up to find Grandpa Rome looking down at him. "Grandpa Roma?" Italy said. "Yes Italy, it is I. Your grandpa." Grandpa Rome said calmer this time. "Italia, do you remember when you were captured by Austria?" Italy shook his head up and down. "Remember the Holy Roman Empire?" Italy shook his head up and down again, this time shedding a tear. "What did that they both teach you about the world?" Italy was stumped. What did they teach him? "Himaruya is a mean anime creator that likes to create canon ships only to take them away?" Italy responded. "NO!" Grandpa Rome yelled. Italy flinched again. "Remember when you gave the Holy Roman Empire your broom?" Grandpa Rome asked. Italy shook his head up and down, reminiscing on when he had done that. "Even something as little as that broomstick," Grandpa Rome started. "Made a big impact." Italy finished. "Thanks Grandpa Roma!" Italy singsonged while hugging his grandfather, who dissolved into bright dust.

 

Back in the warehouse, the other nations struggled against the vines. After many attempts, they found that the vines were too strong. "Looks like you guys were no match for my vines!" Mexico taunted. When they had lost all hope, lightning struck the ground.

Italy rippled back into existence, floating in mid air wielding a broomstick above his head. The other nations looked up at him in surprise.

"After that 2 minutes I was away, I realized something." Italy said.

The room fell silent. "Even the least important," Italy said, looking over to Canada. "Smallest things can make the biggest differences." Italy slowly brought himself back to the ground letting the broomstick fall to waist level.

"It's funny you know," Italy looked over at Germany, who gave him a raised eyebrow. "How I learned all of that from a simple broomstick." Italy looked around to everyone.

The others were wide eyed and surprised. "I didn't need free Chinese food samples," Everyone's heads snapped over to China. "Or to 'become one with Mother Russia'" Everyone looked over at Russia, who smiled and laughed.

"I just needed to look inside," Italy held the broomstick right above the ground.

"That's where the greatest power can be found." The broom collided with the floor sending sparks around the room. The other nations were freed from the vines as they began to levitate off of the ground. Lightning bolts encased the broom and Italy.

"SORE!" Italy screamed.

"ONE, TWO!" America responded, his glasses magically reappearing on his face.

"Ichi, Ni!" Japan said next, a samurai sword appearing in his hand.

"YI, ER!" China yelled, with a wok floating in front of him.

"SoRen." Russia said, voice barely above a whisper. A scarf swirling around him.

"EINS ZWEI!" Germany yelled, his country's flag becoming a headband.

"UN DEUX!" France screamed, a rose in his hand.

Canada was there too, but all he got was maple syrup and a moose.

"With our powers combined, we will defeat you Mexico!" Italy said. "Now that we have all found our greatest power, in the name of Himaruya," Italy started. "WE PUNISH YOU!" The levitating nations said in unison. Italy threw the broom at Mexico. As the broom hit Mexico, she disappeared.

The room went pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!


	6. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the allies and axis reflect on their journey, they realize that this is the end.

_Everything went pitch black._

 

Italy rubbed his forehead and groaned. When he tried to sit up, a pounding headache pierced his skull. After giving up and laying back down, he heard a series of groans beside him. "Bloody hell," England moaned. "I feel like I'm having a hangover..." France said, knowing the very familiar feeling. Italy sighed and looked at Germany, who just happened to still be sleeping. He found himself thinking about wurst before Germany woke up, groaning as well. "Where the hell are we?" Germany groaned. "It looks like a store..." Japan said, before America jumped up onto his feet. 

"I KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS!" America screamed.

Japan grabbed his head, which was now throbbing because of America's screaming.

"IT'S MY SUPER WALMART!"

"A super Wal- what, aru?" China asked, confused and tired.

"My super Walmart. I built it next to my house so I wouldn't have to drive or walk to a store!" America explained. "Dudes, you're not telling me that you didn't build like, a market next to your house to be more convenient?"

At this point, the other countries were so used to America's laziness and (outstandingly) stupid questions and comments. "Well, no, because unlike you, I CAN WALK MORE THAN 5 METERS WITHOUT HAVING TO TAKE A BREAK AND EAT MCDONALDS!" England shot back at America. 

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Russia or Canada?" Japan asked.

"No, not since the warehouse."

"Nope, not at all dude."

"Who's Canada?"

"So are we like, gonna get up?" America asked.

 

 

Lithuania and Tony sat on the couch of America's house, watching a reality show about celebrities living together. Then, the doorbell rang. Tony looked at Lithuania, who paused the TV and went to go get the door.

"Hel-" Lithuania began.

"Lithuania! Dude!" America ran into his home.

America ran into the living room, where he caught Tony's eye. Tony looked at America with his big alien eyes and said,

"Why did this fuck have to come back?"

"Language," Lithuania scolded.

"I missed you too Tony!" America greeted.

America kicked off his shoes, loosened his tie, and plopped down on the couch.

"Make me a milkshake." He said, smiling.

 

The world without those countries hadn't exactly _collapsed,_ but there were some changes. The Nordics (finally) became a small boy band and sang 1 song together. Poland opened up a beauty shop for nails, massages, and hair. Without the allies or axis to stop him, Sealand got the correct paperwork done and became a country! Then he found out that the UN has to have a meeting about it and agree. Other things really didn't change. For one, Hong Kong and his break dancing career flopped the second China came home. Korea was scolded. Germany's house was probably ruined. China had a lot to fix.  Russia terrified Latvia and Estonia. Nothing new. Belarus still terrified Russia, so everything was alright. Japan came back to his quiet and tranquil house. Italy annoyed Germany, and Germany just was, well annoyed. Germany's house had beer bottles everywhere, littered clothes, and Germany's bed had a used condom in it. Oh yeah, he slept in a hotel for the rest of the week after that. France and England still went at each other everyday ( _arguing, not like that)._ Canada was still forgotten. So everything was basically the same.

Just the way they left it.

Italy didn't forget his experience with Grandpa Rome. Of course, none of them forgot Mexico.

How could they ever?

At the end of the next world meeting, the allies and axis walked out of the meeting, and into the sunset.

They all jumped and the frame froze.

**ROLL CREDITS!**

 

Romano's feet hit hard against the cement pavement as he walked down the street. Romania had denied him the wish to get rid of that Potato Bastard. He would make Romania pay. Somehow. Romano ended up at England's house somehow. He watched as England set his spell book on his night stand. Romano had an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
